Fallen
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: The three cold Angels, Rima, Amu, and Utau, sent to be Fallen to Earth as humans to find true love and to gain a pure heart. The three popular boys, Nagihiko, Ikuto and Kukai, meet the three cold Angels as humans and begin to form a closer relationship with them. But at the end...not everything will be a happily ever after...Rimahiko, Amuto and Kutau
1. A New School For Angels

**Reiko: Hai...it is ANOTHER story. Don't worry I'm not ditching the others. I promise you'll like this one! Depends if it's your taste...but anyway, it's about Angels!**

**Now, before I get the story under way, i'm gonna have a small dictionary so you don't get confused. Not exactly real objects just objects used in the story.**

**Angel Dictionary:**

**Heavenopolis: The Capital City in Heaven, and where most Angels live. At the centre of Heavenopolis, there is the Royal Palace.**

**Everstone: (in Pokemon it stops evolution but we're not playing Pokemon now are we?) An Everstone gives an Angel the ability to transform into a human or detransform from a human. Only works on Earth. **

**Milseed: A golden seed which, when planted, grows in a Miltree, which produces thousands of dollars. Takes one week to grow, then once the money has all being picked off, it turns back into a Milseed. (Now who said Money Can't Grow On Trees? -smirk-)**

**Angelite: A young Angel-in-training. **

**Angel: A winged and haloed person who needs true love to truly become a 'real' Angel.**

**Fallen: If you are 'Fallen' in this story, it means that you have been thrown out of Heaven and down onto Earth because you don't have a pure heart. You can only come back from being Fallen if you find true love. If you haven't found true love after 5 years, you'll be sent to Hell and become the Devil's Slave.**

**Lets get this story under way! **

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"What?! Why?" the three female Angels gasped in horror. The regal Queen Angel shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, you are too cold. You need a pure heart, so you have to be sentenced to Fallen. You know what to do right? I hope your Angelite teacher has taught you what to do when you are Fallen."_

_The three Angels nodded, a little petrified. They didn't want to go through this...no...they couldn't. How could they be Fallen, just like that? No...it was just a nightmare...right?_

_"You have to pack your things. The Fallen Gate will be open at 3:00pm. Please be ready by then. Oh, and take this casket." The Queen Angel handed them a golden casket. Once they opened it, they found three different coloured Everstones, and one Milseed. They looked at the grand clock, and saw it was 1:00. They had two hours._

_After they finished packing, they flew towards the Fallen Gate, and allowed themselves to drop down from the cloud. After a while, they spread out their wings and floated down._

_Thud._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_They had landed._

The warmth of the sun's rays shone into a towering glass window of a small pearly white villa. An Angel opened her eyes and stretched her white feathery wings. She got up and reached for a brush made from real crystal. She brushed her long silky, curly blonde hair with ease. She caressed her halo before exiting her room to go meet her other housemates, the beautiful and pink-haired Amu Hinamori, and the hot and light blonde-haired Utau Hoshina. "Oi, Amu! Utau! Wake up!" she yelled from outside, in the dark and windowless corridor. After a while, two doors opened, revealing two beautiful female Angels. "Geez, sorry Rima," Amu yawned. Utau just rubbed her eyes. Rima sighed and pointed towards the kitchen. "We need to hurry up and transform, we need to make breakfast, it's our first day of school...whatever they call school..."

All the girls nodded and went off to get their coloured Everstones. Rima had a teal one, Amu had a pink one, and Utau had a purple one. They pressed the stone to their hearts and a blinding light shone from the stone, which illuminated the corridor. Soon after, the light died down, and Rima, Amu, and Utau transformed into humans. They blushed as soon as they realised they weren't wearing anything, except their bras and underwear. "And this is exactly why I hate transforming..." Rima whined as she covered up herself in the long mass of a sleeping gown that had fallen when she transformed. She then dashed back into her room to change into her human clothing.

"Hey Utau, what school are we going to again?" Amu yelled as she carefully poured some oil into the pan on the stove. Utau looked up from chopping cucumbers and tomatoes. "It's a school called Seiyo High. It's only a five minute walk from our home."

"Seiyo High? I heard it's supposed to be one of the most beautiful schools in Japan," Rima said while scrambling some eggs. Utau raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? Well I suppose it is quite decent. When I went there yesterday to pick up the uniforms and our class and schedules, I almost thought the school was a palace. I pretty much only knew it was the school when I saw the plague on the gate."

Rima and Amu stifled a laugh and began cooking hash browns. A few minutes later, their breakfast was ready and they began eating. "OMG Rima you eat SO SLOWLY!" Utau shrieked. Rima was just innocently sitting on a chair and nibbling her first piece of hash brown. "OMG Utau you eat SO MUCH!" Rima said copying Utau in a whiny voice. Utau had her third hash browns and eggs, and she was devouring them like crazy. Utau rolled her eyes. She then gobbled up the last of her eggs and got up from the table and headed towards the backyard. "Hey guys I think the Miltree finished growing!" Utau yelled. **(AN: If you forgot what a Milseed/Miltree is, read the bold bits in the beginning/the Angel Dictionary) **

Everyone nodded towards each other and finished the last of their breakfast, before dashing up towards the backyard to help Utau pluck off the money. Once every coin and note was removed, the tree shrank back into a seed. They planted the seed again before rushing inside to put the money in their money safe, designed as small pushable stairs controlled by only one voice: Rima's.

"Open up, Money Bank," Rima called. The safe clicked open and Utau thew open the lid. They practically threw in the money before they slammed the lid shut. Utau then beckoned everyone into her room. Once they entered, Utau opened her closet and took out three checked uniforms, which were all hot pink **(AN: Do not actually know what the real Seiyo High girls wear, I don't even know if there is a Seiyo High, but this is my fanfic ok? The uniform looks like the Elementary school one only hot pink)**. "These are our uniforms. I'll lay them out on my bed," Utau continued. Rima took the smallest one, and Amu and Utau had the same size. They all went to their rooms to change.

When they came out, Rima wore a thick black headband with a hot pink bow that had a black centre. Amu had a glittery black cross hairband, and Utau wore a black holy cross necklace. They smirked at each other and put on black oversized sunnies and grabbed their bags as they went out of their condo, and began walking towards their new school/palace.

Immediately, once they entered their school/palace, they were the centre of attention. Already, they were nicknamed the "Seraphic Three" by the girls. The boys, who were wearing dark green checked shorts and (yeah so normal Seiyo Elementary Boys Uniform only dark green) had murmured things about asking one of them out, and even the teachers turned to look at the new students.

They read their timetable and smiled to see that they all had the same class, Music. It was one of the things that Angels excelled at. And these three were three of the best in Heaven. Once they entered their classroom, everyone turned to look at them. They took off their sunglasses, revealing their eyes. Some girls gasped and some boys even fainted. The music teacher turned around and smiled. "Ah! So you are the new students! Please introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Rima Mashiro. I'm 15."

"I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm also 15."

"I'm Utau Hoshina. And yes I'm also 15."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at them. Even the teacher, who was a male by the way. He was mainly staring at their chests...

The girls found their seats, which were beside each other, and the teacher broke out of his trance. "W-well...let's se...today we'll be learning about...minims! And...crochets! And...quavers! And...semiquavers! And...Demi semiquavers!" the teacher babbled on about the most boring things that they already knew about. It felt like a million hours before the bell rang, signalling break. The girls headed towards the cafeteria, and sat down on an empty bench after getting the 'lunch' which was some cabbage and potato soup with some strange meatballs. Apparently they had become a new clique. The Popular Girls. Rumors were spreading that they were an undercover superstar idol group. Some even said that their parents were famous.

Then suddenly all attention diverted from them, to a group of boys at the doorway. Immediately, girls started shrieking and squealing "OMG OMG!" Then some lovestruck fangirls raced towards the Popular Girls' table and began talking excitedly. "Oh of course you don't know them! You're new here! Those are the Popular Boys!" Then one of the girls put on a pair of nerdy glasses and somehow, magically, a white board appeared.

"Now, let me tell you about each one of the three Popular Boys," she said knowingly. And started writing on the board with some mysterious whiteboard marker that appeared out of nowhere.

**1:Ikuto Tsukiyomi:**

**Birthday: December 1**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Age: 16**

**Title: Captain of the Swimming Team and Captain of Karate Club.**

**2: Nagihiko Fujisaki:**

**Birthday: July 4**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Age: 15**

**Title: Captain of Basketball Team and Captain of HipHop Dancing Club.**

**3: Souma Kukai:**

**Birthday: August 17**

**Blood Type: A**

**Age: 15**

**Title: Captain of Soccer Team and Captain of Debating Club.**

"So there you are! All the information about the Popular Boys that you need to know!" the girl said cheerfully. The three girls gave her a weird look. She spotted the look and ran off blushing like mad. The other fangirls followed suit. The three girls sighed. "God that girl sure is f*cking stupid. Why would we want to know their details?" Rima muttered.

"Um...hello?" a few voices floated towards their ears. They turned their faces sharply to see the Popular Boys that the fangirls had been squealing about. "What is it?" they snapped. The boys were slightly taken aback. Normally girls would go all, "KYAAAAAA! OMG OMG OMG *faint*", but these girls were showing no sign of it. "Well...this is where WE normally sit," a long haired boy said. Rima glared. "Is that how you probably address new students?"

"No," he said plainly and rather coldly, "We would just like to sit down here." Rima raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Fine, get your shitty selves here." The boy's bangs then fell down. "Shitty? What the F*ck do you think your saying?" he yelled. Rima innocently said, "Oh? You wanna fight? You know, I'm good at harming you. I could make you petrified."

"Prove it, shortie," he snarled. Rima then had a mysterious aura around her.

"Oh you f*cking did not say that."

"Oh I f*cking did."

"You'll lose

"Oh really? How much are you betting?"

"Nothing with money. Nothing. Just pride."

"Fine by me."

Rima smirked and opened her mouth towards his ear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched like a Harpie, so loud even the floor resonated. Poor Purple-head fell to the floor, petrified, and had to be taken to the sick bay, where he woke and was deaf for 10 straight minutes, his friends surrounding him. "Nagihiko! You totally got owned man!" The auburn haired boy laughed when Nagihiko regained his hearing. Nagihiko grumbled. "Seriously Kukai! I thought she was gonna lose!"

"Looks like that didn't happen," Ikuto said with a smirk, his midnight blue hair flopped over one eye. Suddenly the door opened, to reveal the girl who had made him deaf. He glared at her. "What do you want now? Haven't you hurt me enough?" She gave him a cold stare before tossing him a bouquet of flowers. "Get better soon Purple-head, and don't worry I won't hurt your pained head. She gave him one last look before closing the door.

**Reiko: Damn...Finally finished first chapter! Oh and you know this part I wrote..."Ikuto said with a smirk." Well I thought of something weird.**

**FREE IKUTO SMIRKS!**

**ONLY $400!**

**TOTALLY WORTH IT!**

**Haha Lol. **

**Ikuto Fangirls: KYAAA! -tramples over Reiko to reach the FREE IKUTO SMIRKS stall, each with four $100 dollar notes in their hands-**

**Reiko: Did I ever mention I don't like Ikuto, I just get these strange random thoughts on him?**


	2. The SongVideo Album Assignment

**Reiko: -crying-**

**Nagihiko: -crying-**

**Rima: -trying to keep a straight face with a tear rolling down her cheek-**

**Yaya: -wailing-**

**Kairi: -sweating-**

**Amu: -bawling-**

**Ikuto: -trying to keep looking cool but is crying-**

**Utau and Kukai: -enter- -looks around- Hey why is everyone crying?**

**Reiko: -sob- We were watching Butterfly Lovers...-starts sobbing badly-**

**Nagihiko: The part where Liang got beaten to death...that was too sad -blows nose-**

**Rima: No...the saddest part is where Zhu joins Liang in death...WAHHH Chinese Romeo and Juliet...**

**Yaya: Yaya thinks the saddest is where Zhu tells Liang her true self. -wails-**

**Amu: EVERYTHING WAS SAD! -bawls uncontrollably-**

**Reiko: If you -sniff- want to see -sniff- the summary of the story -sniff- search up Butterfly Lovers -sniff- but don't go to the Butterfly Lovers Legend. Go to the 2004 Movie. Too sad...**

**Utau: I listened to the 27.57 minute violin concerto Butterfly Lovers.**

**Reiko: Indeed...so sad...-bawls eyes** **out-**

**Kukai: While they all weep, let's get onto the story!**

**Reiko: -sob- In this episode, they'll be rivalries...you could say.**

* * *

****Utau smiled as she walked with her two best friends into the Music room on their second day of school. All had been good so far...except for the bit where some of the boys would try to peek at their panties, since their skirts were so short. They just kicked the boys where it hurt. Utau took in the scent of the music room before finding her seat. She then spotted the Popular Boys at the back of the room, and she could tell her friends had seen them as well. The teacher stumbled in, muttering random words. He took a glance at she and her friends' chests before turning away blushing like hell.

"O-ok...today we'll be commencing an assignment. You have to get into a group of three and compose and film a video/song album. It can be about anything..." Murmuring of excited whispers rang around the classroom. The teacher cleared his throat. "Ahem...Unfortunately, I'll be picking the groups for you..." Moans were heard from around. The teacher fumbled with a piece of paper.

"Erm...Group Ichi...Erm...Hinamori Amu?" the teacher blushed as he read her name. She stood up and crossed her arms cooly. "Erm...Tadase Hotori..." a blonde boy stood up and gave a cute smile to Amu, and she winked back. He immediately turned red. "And...Ikuto Tsukiyomi..."

Utau saw that Amu scowled as the hot blue haired boy stood up. The teacher pointed towards several small rooms at the back of the music room. "Go into Room 1 please..." he pointed at the first room. The three went into the room, and the teacher coughed again. "Group Ni...Rima Mashiro...Kirishima Fuyuki, and Nagihiko Fujisaki...Room 2 please." Utau saw Rima and Nagihiko exchange glares and Fuyuki blushing like hell. Then the teacher continued. "Group San, Utau Hoshina, Kairi Sanjo, and...Kukai Souma. Room 3." Utau got up and looked at Kairi, who was slightly red, and Kukai, who energetically put his thumbs up and dashed towards the third room.

She and Kairi walked towards the room and entered, closing the door behind them. Kukai was already relaxing on a couch. "Yo guys! So, what topic are we going to do it about?" Kukai said. Utau thought about it for a while. "Well, what do you like?" she asked them. Kairi blushed.

"Samurais and swords..." Kairi stuttered.

"Soccer and Competition!" Kukai practically yelled with his thumbs up. Utau winced before nodding. "I like Music and Competition...so how about this..."

She proceeded to telling a story about a brave samurai (Kairi) who fell in love with a geisha (Utau) during one of her performances. But the Geisha was dating a wealthy lord (Kukai) Who would take the beating out of anyone who took a loving glance at his girlfriend. The samurai stands up to him, but gets severely harmed, and is on the verge of dying.

"So, I was thinking for ending, the samurai singing a song on his deathbed, describing his love for the geisha, and the pain that he had suffered for it," Utau explained. Kukai and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged. "Fine by me," Kairi replied. "Hey, how is a wealthy lord competitive?" Kukai asked, putting his arms behind his head. Utau sighed. "He's competitive to other men because of his girlfriend...get it?"

Kukai nodded slowly. Utau nodded back and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began composing lyrics for the first song.

_Meanwhile..._

"So let me get this straight. You like dogs, and you like cats?" Amu pointed to Tadase, then Ikuto. They all nodded. Amu took in a deep breath before saying, "So, how about it's like a battle for ownership of the owner (Amu) between the cat (Ikuto) and dog (Tadase). This song/video album would be a loyalty story. It would show the dog fighting the cat...and them both trying to be extremely loyal to their owner. But at the end, the owner sings that she would keep them both."

Ikuto nodded slightly, and Tadase beamed. "Hinamori-sama! You really are extraordinary! I would never have thought of that!" Ikuto just rolled his eyes and murmured "Yeah yeah...so she's creative. We get it kiddy king." Amu glared at Ikuto as Tadase blushed. "You have a bad personality. Maybe you're a black cat of misfortune," Amu snapped. Ikuto twitched. "No ones called me that before..."

"Just shut your flabbing f*cking mouth and give me some time to think of lyrics!" Amu yelled at Ikuto. Ikuto glared back. Amu began writing the contents of the album.

_Meanwhile..._

"Erm..." Rima muttered, "you both love basketball...?" Nagihiko bravely nodded and Kirishima glared slightly at Nagihiko before nodding as well.

"I'm Captain of the Basketball team! This here," Nagihiko pointed towards Kirishima, "isn't even in the basketball team even if he tried out!"

"Stop being so selfish and arrogant Fujisaki!" Rima snarled, "you never know, maybe one day he'll be better then you." Kirishima gave her a smile. Nagihiko rolled his eyes, "Says the chibi who is as short as an eight-year old...OOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Nagihiko yelled a piercing scream as Rima pinched him on the rib. "_As I said, _Fujisaki, stop being arrogant, or do you want me to do 'the scream' for you again?" Kirishima almost thought that Rima grew devil horns, and was laughing like a maniac, only, in reality, she was just calmly glaring at a rather shaky Fujisaki Nagihiko. "What's 'the scream'?" Kirishima asked out of curiousity. Rima smirked. "Oh, the only way to describe it, is the experience it for yourself!"

She them fished her hand into her skirt pocket and pulled out two orange polka dot earplugs. She handed them to Nagihiko and smiled. She then went up to his ear and whispered cutely, "You'll need it." Nagihiko nodded and raised his eyebrows. Erm...why was she being nice to him now? Nagihiko quickly stuff the earplugs in his ears as he saw Rima approach Kirishima, who was blushing and sweating at the rather small distance between her and him. She lowered herself towards his ear.

All was silent...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Rima screamed in his ear, shattering the thin layer of silence. Kirishima fell back from his chair in a dead faint. Rima giggled and winked at Nagihiko as he pulled off the earplugs, smiling slightly towards her. She exited the room to tell the teacher about their...situation. The teacher came in, blushing as he carried the fainted body of Kirishima. Rima was smirking on the inside, when she felt a warm hand touch her hair. She pulled herself away from the warm hand, who turned out to be Nagihiko. He smirked towards her. She smirked back.

"Um...excuse me...?" the teacher mumbled, coming into the room. The two students replied, "Yes?". The teacher fumbled with his fingers as he suddenly found interest in the tips of his huge leather shoes. "Well...you see...somehow...your partner is...deaf. Well...the medic says he will be deaf for another day...so...will you be able to plan without him?" Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other, smirking. They turned to look at the teacher and nodded. The teacher blushed at the two popular students in front of him. He high-tailed out of the room.

"So...what subject?"

"How about...our song/video album is about a love story and rivalry? Like...a boy (Nagihiko) falls in love with a girl (Rima), who loves him back, but them there's an interference, another boy (Kirishima) falls in love with the girl, and does all soughts of things to try to ruin their relationship." Nagihiko nodded slightly and smirked. "How about we add...a kiss scene?" Rima blushed but nodded. "It would make the album gain much more drama."

They then grabbed a pen and began writing, sharing ideas with each other.

_End of Period/School..._

The bell rang, and the tell called everyone to pack up. "Remember, this assignment is due at the end of the year! Which is 52 weeks by the way! It may seem like a long time, but remember, you are composing and filming a whole video song album for the class to listen to and watch! Also, you might want to meet up in the weekends or holidays to plan! Ok you may_I didn't say to go yet..." the teacher sweatdropped as the only thing left in the classroom was a gust of dust.

Rima, Utau and Amu walked together out of the school gates. After a couple of minutes, they heard a few voices behind them. "Hey girls," the girls turned around to see the 'Cool Three' **(AN: You know, the Popular Girls are the Seraphic Three...So the boys are the 'Cool Three'). **"What do you want? Are you stalking us?" Utau asked demandingly. The boys put up their hands, "Whoa hottie, we go home this way too." Utau raised her eye at the 'hottie' bit.

"What? You didn't know?" the boys laughed. The girls gave them blank looks.

"Rima, your nickname in school is Cutie Girl," Nagihiko smiled.

"Amu, your nickname at school is Spicy Girl," Ikuto smirked. **(Help peeps! Should her nickname be Spicy Girl or Pinkie Girl? XD Tell me what you think in reviews and I'll change!)**

"Utau, your nickname at school is Hottie Girl," Kukai said energetically.

The girls gaped at them. The boys laughed hysterically. "Anyway, where do you live?" Ikuto said with a mysteriously creepy voice. Amu shrieked.

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED PEDOPHILE STALKER! WHY THE F*CK AREN'T YOU GUYS RUNNING?! HE STALKS INNOCENT LITTLE CHILDREN AND PREYS ON THEM! RUN!" Amu dashed quicker then a cheetah back into their condo, which was only a few blocks away. The boys' eyes widened. "You guys live in that condo? Cool! We live right next door!"

The girls stared at them gaping again. One facepalm. Two facepalm...extra facepalms.

"Damn this Rima. Let's go!" Utau dragged Rima into their condo and locked the door The boys laughed together and went into their condo next to the girls'. Somehow...they thought saw a mysterious white light shining slightly from their window. But after they shook their head, it was gone. Maybe it was just a trick of the sun...

A white feather fluttered down from the window as Rima peeked out the window, her wings folded, and her halo shining brightly. She giggled as the boys entered their condo, and pulled down the blinds on the window. All was dark again...

**Reiko: There you are, the second chapter finished for Fallen!**

**Rima: You aren't crying anymore... =.=**

**Reiko: Yeah...that's thanks to time**

**Everyone but Reiko (EbR): -puzzled-**

**Reiko: Well I have to stop crying, it's not like crying could be for eternity...**

**EbR: ...**

**Reiko: Or could it be?**

**EbR: =.=... I don't think so...**

**Reiko: ... Please read and review! If I get alot of reviews for one fanfiction, then I'll gladly write more chapters for that fanfiction! Sayonara for now!**


End file.
